legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy
Captain Antilles |epi=A New Hope The Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi |hub=Mos Eisley Cantina |release=September 12, 2006 |rating=E10 (USA), PEGI 3(EU) |systems=Windows GBA DS PS2 PSP GCN [[wikipedia:X-Box|XBOX]] X360 Mac OS X }}LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy is the sequel to . It is the second LEGO game. It covers the original Star Wars trilogy. Characters *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Yoda *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Lando (Palace Guard) *Princess Leia (Boussh) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader *Rebel Trooper *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Stormtrooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Imperial Officer *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo (Hood) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Snowtrooper *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Skiff Guard *Boba Fett *Ewok *Imperial Guard *The Emperor *Admiral Ackbar *Gonk Droid *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker(Episode I, use "Old Save") *Anakin Skywalker(Episode II, use "Old Save") *Anakin Skywalker(Episode III, use "Old Save") *Yoda (Ghost) *IG-88 *Bossk *Dengar *4-LOM *Zuckuss(GBA,DS) *K-3PO(GBA,DS) *R-3PO(GBA,DS) *R2-Q5(GBA,DS) *Baby Rancor(GBA) *Clone(Episode II, use "Old Save") Extra Toggle *Skeleton *Rebel Engineer *Droid 1 *Droid 2 *Droid 3 *Droid 4 *Womp Rat *Mouse Droid *Imperial Engineer *Han Solo (frozen in carbonite) *AT-AT Driver *Scout Trooper Custom Character *Stranger 1 *Stranger 2 Vehicles *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Snowspeeder *Millennium Falcon *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *TIE Bomber *Imperial Shuttle *Star Destroyer *Sandcrawler *Land Speeder *TIE Advanced *AT-AT *AT-ST *Slave 1 *Cloud Car *Desert Skiff *Sail Barge Levels Episode IV: A New Hope #Secret Plans #Through the Jundland Wastes #Mos Eisley Spaceport #Rescue the Princess #Death Star Escape #Rebel Attack Episode IV Bonus *Character: Mos Eisley *Minikit: Death Star Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Hoth Battle #Escape from Echo Base #Falcon Flight #Dagobah #Cloud City Trap #Betrayal over Bespin Episode V Bonus *Character: Bespin *Minikit: Hoth Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Jabba's Palace #The Great Pit of Carkoon #Speeder Showdown #The Battle of Endor #Jedi Destiny #Into the Death Star Episode VI Bonus *Character: Endor *Minikit: Bonus * Abilities *Jedi *Sith *Blaster *Protocol *Astromech *Hover *Shortie *Imperial *Bounty Hunter *Ghost *Other *Normal Vehicle *TIE Access *Tow Cable *Five Torpedoes *Other Vehicle Extras *Adaptive Difficulty *Use Old Save *Extra Toggle *Fertilizer *Disguise *Daisy Chains *Chewbacca w/ C-3PO *Tow Death Star *Super Blasters *Fast Force *Super Lightsabers *Tractor Beam *Invincibility *Score x2 *Self Destruct *Fast Build *Score x4 *Regenerate Hearts *Minikit Detector *Score x6 *Super Zapper *Bounty Hunter Rockets *Score x8 *Super Ewok Catapult *Infinite Torpedoes *Score x10 Gallery 518DWMBK44L.AC_SX215_.jpg|PC Version (AKA Games for Windows) 42dc7c88-2fb2-4a3c-8ce3-0004be32bdfd_1.d66c95d118dd85b4a93ba07f2a5ac635.jpeg|PS2 Version LEGO_Star_Wars_II_The_Original_Trilogy_Original_Xbox__14712.1547620234.jpg|Xbox Version !!e!UOFgBWM_$(KGrHqIOKosE0fcUZ!qPBNP3Cvpw-Q___1.jpg|GameCube Version 17.jpg|Xbox 360 Version sw2mac.png|Mac Version 73683front-45407.jpg|GBA Version LEGO-Star-Wars-II-The-Original-Trilogy.jpg|DS Version DISC.PNG|PC Disc s-l300 (6).jpg|PS2 Disc Lego Xbox.jpg|Xbox Disc Nintendo-Gamecube-Lego-Star-Wars-II-2-The.jpg|GameCube Disc 69227-lego-star-wars-ii-the-original-trilogy-xbox-360-media.jpg|Xbox 360 Disc MAC.PNG|Mac Disc download (9).jpg|GBA Cartridge b474a1faa325804aeef4c8d56dcc2ddb.jpg|DS Cartridge 93823-lego-star-wars-ii-the-original-trilogy-xbox-360-back-cover.jpg|Back